A Painful Morning
by super manako sohma
Summary: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT READ MY A Magical Night PLEASE READ IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS FIC! Yuki kicks Kase's ass for revenge! Thank you all my kind reviewers!


Tohru and Yuki danced in the rain throughout the night until they grew too tired to continue. Despite the fact that Tohru had been tricked by the school star, Kase Sugiura, all that was driven out of mind when the true prince arrived to her rescue. The next morning, the two were quite tired but still went to school anyway. The rain from last night had continued on that morning.

"Did you sleep well, Honda-san?" Yuki asked her on their way.

"Mm. Thank you for everything last night, Yuki-kun."

"Haha, my pleasure, I love to see you happy."

Althought he didn't want to say it to her, Yuki hated what happened that day. Instead of enjoying the dance at school with her friends and her date, she had to risk a cold out in the rain, waiting for a date that would never arrive. But it was ok because he got an opportunity to spend the magical evening with her. _Damn Kase_ he thought.

By the time they arrived at school, they already saw Kase and his group chatting animatedly amongst each other. Soon enough, the big man himself appeared to them in a fake sorrowful manner.

"Honda-san, I'm really sorry about last night. Something urgent came up and I just wasn't able to come or contact anyone."

"Ah, that's ok Sugiura senpai," Tohru lied back, "I understand. You shouldn't feel bad about it."

Yuki winced. Tohru's too nice, he thought. It's great that she resepects others but she shouldn't let them walk all over her.

"Honda-san--," Yuki began.

"Yes?"

"You—you have to be more tough."

"But Yuki-kun, I just didn't want any trouble."

Yuki didn't let such an excuse forgive Kase. While Kase was walking back to his group, Yuki suddenly charged at him and knocked him into the muddy ground.

"What the hell?" Kase grabbed Yuki by the shirt and thrust him to the ground as well.

Yuki delivered a painful punch to Kase's cheek.

"I hate you!" he screamed.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that I took your place in just about everything!"

Kase took a handful of the wet earth and chucked it inside Yuki's mouth.

"What you did to Honda-san was dirty," Yuki half-said, spitting dirt everywhere, "I will never forgive you!" He delivered another blow, which missed because kase went on top of him and shoved his face in the ground.

"Well, Honda-san should get what she deserves for being a stupid ditzy, gullible little b—"

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HONDA-SAN THAT WAY!" Yuki's voice was shrill, like in the Japanese version. His blood boiled with rage. Everything became blurry. Yuki began breathing very hard and fast. Almost demonlike. With everything pushed aside, all the moral values and ethics he learned growing up were completely forgotten, he flipped back up and sank his teeth into his neck, taking back with him a chunk of Kase's flesh. Half shocked and angry, Kase thrust Yuki back into the ground, stabbing _his_ neck with the many pointy rings on his fingers. The brawl continued. It lasted what it seemed like for hours. Then finally a voice of authority rose from the crowd.

"Ok, that's enough. Break it up."

Yuki and Kase continued to kill each other.

"I SAID BREAK IT UP!"

They both looked up. Towering over them was their "dictator-like" teacher, Mayuko.

"I've never seen such behavior from the school's best students. Both of you, come with me."

Unable to turn down a DEMAND from a teacher, Yuki and Kase followed Mayu to the classroom, shooting glares at each other once in a while.

"Alright you two, sit down."

The settled themselves down on the two desks in front of her.

"Ok, Kase. I've heard what you did to Honda, and I find that very unforgiving. It's wrong to play with a girl's heart, especially if the heart is very fragile. Because of you dishonesty and trickery, I will have to take you off student council. And don't give me any 'but it was Yuki's fault' crap. Now, go wash yourself off."

Kase didn't say anything. Mayu turned to Yuki once he left the room.

"As for you, Yuki," she began, "I'm proud of you. You fought hard for the woman you love and I thought that was real noble of you. We do need someone to take Kase's place for ASB president, and I'm appointing you. And don't give me any of that 'I'm not confident enough' crap because if you could fight like that, I'm sure you can take on the duties as president."

"Thank you very much, sensei." Yuki stood up and headed to the showers to wash himself off.

Thus ends Yuki's revenge. He fought with honor and pride and we should all be very proud of him. As the new (sort of new) student body president, he made sure to practice his ideas of honor to the rest of the crew so that they can recuperate from have Kase as their leader. Thus ends the story.

Haha I did the best I can with this one! Thank you for all who have inspired me!

-mana


End file.
